The present invention generally relates to automotive hardware, and more particularly to rear differentials of rear wheel drive vehicles.
The differential of a rear wheel drive vehicle is contained in a housing, with access to the differential being through what is commonly termed a rear end cover. The rear end cover is typically secured to the differential housing with bolts. The size of the cover and the number of bolts is determined by the manufacturer. For example, certain vehicles manufactured by the General Motors Corporation, including the Chevrolet Camaro, Nova, Chevelle, etc., have been manufactured with differentials that have ten-bolt and/or twelve-bolt configurations. For aesthetic or other reasons, there may be a desire to secure a rear end cover to a differential housing having a different number of bolt holes and/or a different bolt hole pattern.